Azumanga Daioh: Lost In Time
by Jerus
Summary: Chiyo Mihama invites her friends to the testing of her projectbut something goes wrong and the group is scattered throughout timeSpecial Cameo by Excel Saga's Gojou Shioji


Azumanga Daioh: Lost in Time

Written by Jerus

Police record

Video footage

Date: March 3rd 2004

Time: 12:45 A.M.

Location: High School Science Lab

Chiyo Mihama sat at a desk working on the final calculations for a project

she had not been ready to reveal to her teachers. Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara enters at 12:56 and engages Miss Mihama in conversation.

Yomi: So Chiyo-Chan What are you working on?

Chiyo: A matter transference device.

Miss Mizuhara adjusts her glasses.

Yomi: Is it really possible?

At 1:03 Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Tomo Takino, Kagura and Sakaki enter.

Chiyo: I'm so happy you all could come see my expiriment

Tomo: Anything to get out of class.

Osaka: So whatcha got Chiyo-Chan?

Miss Mihama proceeds to explain her matter transference device while outside it begins to rain.

Osaka: so you can make my apple move invisible?

Chiyo: Of course but i'll need help activating the switches in the right order.

She organizes the girls and they each take switch putting the apple on a platform. Thunder explodes and Lightning flashes through the window at 1:30 and hits the machine causing a bright explosion and damaging the camera. No bodies found.

3 days later

Yukari and Nyamo looked on the science lab which had just been repaired.

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Nyamo. Yukari put her hand

on her chin and thought deeply. She walked around the classroom a bit looked out the window walked around some more and then stopped. "Blown to Ashes is my bet." She answered definitively. Nyamo reached out and smacked her in the head.

"Those were our students how can you be so coldhearted they were children!" She yelled. Yukari rubbed her head and yawned.

"Well nothing we can do except go to the bar and drown our sorrows."

Yukari explained.

Nyamo groaned and walked out of the room running into Kaorin who

looked panicked. "Miss Kurosawa! Where's Miss Sakaki! What happened to her!" She shouted hyperventilating. "Calm down everything..." She started. Yukari came up and pulled a paper bag over Kaorins head. "Sakaki's dead, blown to ashes, No more, bye bye, Adios, and Sayonara." She said walking off. Kaorin promptly fainted collapsing to the ground. Nyamo carried her to the nurses ward. Kaorin awoke and began crying and didn't stop. They called her mother who took her home prompting Kaorin to lock herself in her room. The rest of the school was quiet and even Kimura was solemn. Nyamo went to the library something Chiyo had said on the tape was nagging at her. She began looking up books on matter transference both realistic and fictional and began cross referencing. Hours went by and Yukari walked in finding Nyamo asleep with the book open and some notes jotted down. She picked them up and read them aloud "Matter Transference is the ability to move things through space if enough power is present then it is theoretically possible to move through time." Yukari smacked Nyamo on the back of the head. "You can't possibly believe this crap." She laughed. "It's better then giving up all hope." Nyamo fired back. Yukari raised her hands as if to abate her anger "Alright we'll go see a friend of mine whose area of expertise is technical garbage." Yukari said flippantly. Nyamo looked at her confused. "Who do you know thats a scientist?" She asked cautiously.

Yukari grinned and Nyamos stomache sunk and she shuddered. "Not him." She prayed. "Oh come on he's completely over you now." Yukari said trying to convince her. "But doesnt he live all the way in Fukuoka?" Nyamo quickly responded thinking of some way to get out of the meeting. "Don't worry i'm sure he'd be happy to help us." Yukari answered cheerfully and picked up the library phone making a call. Nyamo watched as Yukari began talking. "Hey it's me...Yukari...Yeah listen...We need your help...Well one of our students made a Mat Transparency device or something and now their gone...Really thats what Nyamo thought...yeah she's fine...can you meet us here?...tommorow at noon?...Ok...See you then Shioji...Bye." She hung up and Nyamos sighed, this was going to be the longest weekend of her life.


End file.
